1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for glyphword-based security.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many forms of security systems providing authentication and authorization to grant or deny access to resources. Such conventional security systems often include a challenge and response, implemented for example, by prompting a user for a password and a user entering their password. Passwords may be implemented as a collection of characters, symbols or pictures. If the correct password is received in response to a challenge in such systems, then the user is granted access to the resource. The problem with such challenge response based systems is that they are subject to someone viewing or video recording the characters, symbols, or pictures of the password as a user enters the response to the challenge. There is therefore an ongoing need for improvement in security systems.